Who I Am With You
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: A short series of separate events in the married life of Luke and Mara.
1. Unexpected Homecoming

**Who I am with you**

_**A/N 1: **__Star Wars belongs to Lucasfilm/Disney._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary****:** This story is a short series of separate events in Luke and Mara's married life, the song continues throughout the chapters.

**.**

**.**

**Unexpected Homecoming****:**

**.**

**.**

Deep in the jungles of Yavin IV rested many hidden temples, reaching into the darkening sky like stunted limbs. Atop one such structure sat a solitary figure, curled up into himself as he battled the loneliness in his life.

Luke Skywalker heaved a great sigh, reminding himself that he wasn't alone like that anymore. He was a happily married man.

But once again, his wife had been called upon by her former boss, Talon Karrde, to undergo a two month long mission. Luke was frustrated that they had to be separated like this so much.

It wasn't so much the separation as the loneliness that often gripped his heart when he was forced to try falling asleep without her comforting weight in his arms. And when he woke up without seeing her radiant smile, and cool emerald eyes… the best part of any day. He would often wake in the middle of restless nights, dreaming that her warmth was there with him after all. But as soon as he'd turn into that feigned heat, the cold sheets woke him like a splash of water to the face.

Their quarters were eerily quiet without her playful banter and interesting conversation. He missed walking in after a long day of teaching to see her tucked into her favorite seat with a datapad and a snack. Kissing her savory lips…

Luke rested his head on his folded arms, drawing his knees tighter into his chest.

He was certainly no stranger to being alone, and being abandoned. He and Leia had been separated at birth, his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had been murdered for a pair of droids. Old Ben Kenobi had sacrificed himself for Luke upon the first Death Star. Luke had fought first against the knowledge that Darth Vader was his father, and then the realization that after saving him, he'd still lost the man.

Feeling suddenly weighed down by his dark and horror-riddled past, Luke rolled to the floor, still curled into a tight ball. Luke wept for those lost, and for the bitter memories of Byss that refused to be kept at bay at times like these.

He was so lost in his grief that he didn't notice the craft descending from the atmosphere and dock with the Massassi Temple that housed Luke's Jedi Academy.

**00000**

Mara Jade Skywalker eagerly bounded down the boarding ramp of the _Jade's Sabre_, half of her mind wondering why Luke hadn't greeted her in the hangar bay. The other half focused on getting her to their quarters, and she barely kept her pace below an all-out run. She hadn't seen Luke in a month and a half.

She smiled widely at the expression Luke was sure to sport upon seeing her home earlier than they'd expected. Mara nodded politely to anyone who welcomed her home, but they all knew better than to get in her way before she saw her husband.

She reached the door and paused, gathering her composure before entering stealthily. She crept through the empty sitting area, thinking he could be in bed.

_Luke being asleep would explain him not meeting me in the hangar._ She said to herself.

Her husband was a deep sleeper when the need arose, but she often found it comforting that he was also a light enough sleeper to wake at a moments notice.

But her good feeling faded upon reaching the bedchamber to find the bed neatly made and undisturbed. Frowning, Mara checked the rest of the rooms.

_Where is he?_

Mara bit her lip, wondering if he could be teaching a late-night class.

_Or maybe he's in the practice room._

Mara dropped her travel bags and made her way to the training room Luke normally used. It was occupied by a few older apprentices trying to put their new skills with training lightsabers to the test.

But the object of her search was again absent. Growling in sudden frustration, Mara sat on a bench by the door.

"Master Skywalker."

It took a moment for her to realize someone was talking to her, but as soon as she did, Mara jerked her head up. A young woman with long blond hair and grey eyes stood there, a concerned look on her face.

"Sorry, what is it?" Mara replied when her brain focused enough to form words.

"I was just making sure you are okay." The younger woman said with a shrug. "You seem troubled."

Mara blew out a tired sigh. "I was actually looking for my husband."

The girl nodded. "I believe he went into the jungle, or so I heard from his last class. He disappeared after school hours."

Mara offered a grateful smile. "Any idea where he went?"

"I am sorry, Master, I don't know." The young woman opened her hands in a peaceful gesture.

"That's alright. Thank you…" Mara raked her mind for the girl's name. "Kilani."

Mara went outside, and tentatively stretched out with the Force, still hoping to surprise Luke. What she touched churned her stomach. Mara honed in on her husband's presence and followed it as quickly as possible. The trek through the darkening jungle wore her out a bit more than she cared to admit, but she pushed her fatigue away. Eventually she came face-to-face with a massive black wall. Mara found the entrance to the grand structure, and made her way to the summit.

Upon reaching her destination, she squinted in the dark. At the edge of the ziggurat Mara spotted a knot of black robes and unruly blond hair, shivering and shaking. Mara went to her husband's side, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Luke jerked in surprise, his sudden movement toppling him unceremoniously over the edge with a startled yelp. Mara leapt after him, and landed beside his groaning form on the next level down. Luke held his wrist in one hand, eyes glazed over with momentary pain. But as soon as he registered her, his face brightened in confused delight.

"Mara!"

Ignoring his injured limb, Luke flung himself at her; holding her so tight to him she could scarcely breathe. Mara returned the embrace gladly, kissing his neck multiple times.

Luke pulled back just enough to find her lips, and she tasted the salt of his joyous tears.

Finally, as a result of needing air, they parted, breathing hard. Mara caressed his face, wiping away his tears with her thumb. She gazed into his eyes.

"Luke, what was wrong?" Mara asked. "Earlier I mean."

Luke bowed his head in sudden embarrassment. "I…" he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I just get so lonely when you're away. I feel like a part of me is missing. And tonight I just couldn't stand it any longer."

Mara lifted his face to meet her gaze. He smiled weakly at her, and leaned into her palm.

"I'm sorry, Mara. I know how much you enjoyed working with Karrde, and it's not fair for me to deny you that." Luke said softly, eyes closing.

Mara drew him to her again, running a hand through his hair.

"No, Luke. I'd be worried if you didn't care about my absence." She murmured. "But we don't have to worry about that anymore."

Luke gasped slightly and jerked away, nearly toppling over yet again. Mara scolded him with a single glare, to which he shrugged sheepishly.

"Sorry." Then he turned serious, taking her hands. "Do you mean it?"

His expression was so earnestly hopeful that Mara couldn't toy with him, even slightly. She simply nodded.

"Yes. This was my final mission for Talon. And since I finished the supply run sooner than expected, he let me go early."

Luke broke out into a slap-happy grin, releasing tension with a shaky laugh. He embraced her again, then stood up and led her to the edge. They leapt down a few levels until they found another door into the temple.

Mara expected Luke to lead her back to the Academy, but instead he led her into a large abandoned room with most of the wall busted out. The hole provided a breath-taking view of not only the jungle, but Yavin itself. In the room rested a camp-site consisting of a large two-person bed-roll, a glow-lamp, a med-kit, and a bag with snacks and water.

Mara stopped in the doorway, taking it all in as Luke sat beside the med-kit and removed a bandage, medicine bottle and needle. Mara shook off her daze, and joined him. She took his wrist, and felt along it.

"Nothing's broken." She informed him.

"I know. I just landed on it pretty hard." Luke said as he prepped the shot.

Mara wrapped the wrist for support. Finally, she had to ask.

"Have you been sleeping in here?"

Luke blushed slightly, but didn't deny it. "Yes, most nights."

"Why?"

He kept his eyes on her work. "I like the view… the solitude." He seemed to be staring into space now, and he abruptly shook his head.

Mara finished with his wrist, and Luke injected the meds. Then Mara took his face in her hands, and looked him straight-on.

"Luke, tell me what's really wrong."

He stared for a long minute, and then shifted to a more comfortable position, Mara releasing her hold on him.

"I hate our separations, Mara." He finally whispered. "It reminds me too much of before… when we didn't have each other." He held up a hand to forestall any arguments. "Now, I know you owed Karrde, and I respect that you couldn't just leave him. It's just… I don't know."

He trailed off, gazing into space yet again.

"Mara, the best part of my daily life is you. I missed having you with me, just to hold, or talk. I hate not waking up to you and I usually do fine, but this time…" He suddenly met her gaze again, only to begin shedding tears. "This week is the week I lost my… Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

Mara hadn't realized that, and now she was doubly glad that she'd been able to be home early. She moved to sit beside him now, wrapping her arm around him. He leaned into her and wept more.

"The death of my guardians marks the beginning of my life falling to hell." Luke continued through his tears. "I lost Ben shortly after, followed by Biggs, and the list just keeps growing. And to top it all off, I kept being assaulted by memories of my time with the Emperor reborn." He shuddered violently.

Mara closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"But you gained as well, Luke. You found your sister, Han, Chewie. You became a hero… and finally, you became _my_ hero."

She felt his spirits lift at that, and he turned in her embrace to smile at her.

"You're right, Mara. I did gain. But the greatest day of my life was when you said 'I do'."

It was her turn to smile, and she felt Luke will away his dark thoughts and clear his mind. Finally he moved to the bed roll, and flopped down onto his stomach. Mara snorted at his Farmboy antics, moving to sit beside him.

Upon realizing that he was still fully clothed, a wicked gleam came into her eyes.

"You know, if you're going to sleep here, you might consider removing some of your gear…" She said playfully.

Catching wind of her thoughts, Luke immediately rolled over and shed his robe, tunic and shoes. He tossed each at random, letting them land wherever. Mara watched with an amused smirk. When he settled back down, this time on his back, he shuffled closer and brought his hands to her waist.

He proceeded to remove her utility belt, and then tugged her shirt from her pants.

"I could say the same for you." He murmured.

Mara turned to him as he sat up to remove her shirt completely, and she lifted a wry brow.

"Who said I was ready to sleep?"

He grinned, and moved his hands sensually down her legs until he reached her boots. Tugging them off for her, he similarly flung them here and there, earning himself a glare. But it lacked any venom, and he moved back to her face, capturing her lips with his.

Mara instantly pushed him to the bed-roll, weeks of denied craving bursting through her carefully crafted shields. White-hot passion flooded her senses as Luke responded with his own explosion of overwhelming desire.

He rolled her over, and pressed to her, caressing her with his hands. Moments later, all remaining clothes were shed, and the night trickled by in the embrace of love.


	2. Frozen Treats

**Frozen Treats****:**

**.**

**.**

"I haven't been here in ages!" Mara practically squealed.

Luke shot his wife an amused look, laughing at her sudden bubbly demeanor.

"It's just a frozen treat shop." He dared to venture.

She shot him a glare as frigid as a wampa's rear-end. "For a desert Farmboy, you sure don't seem to appreciate the delicacy that is frozen moisture. Let-alone frozen deliciousness."

Luke offered a mock-hurt look, to which she snorted.

"I'll have you know, I love water very much." Luke said indignantly.

"Love it, you practically worship it." Mara jibed with a snicker.

Luke shook his head with a sigh. "Yeah, well, I've had my share of frozen water, too."

Mara sobered as she picked up on his memories of Hoth. She took his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Hey, not _all _frozen things are bad." She said softly, urging him toward the shop entrance. "Come on, I want you to try this stuff."

Luke shoved the memories of Hoth to the rear of his mind, and willingly obliged his wife's request. They approached the counter, and Luke started in indecision at the assorted flavors of frozen treats.

"Um… how does this work again?" He inquired.

She shot him a patient grin. "Pick a flavor, and any toppings you want. They scoop it, you pay and eat."

Luke lifted a brow, but didn't rise to the bait. Mara eagerly scanned the selection, Luke watching with great interest. It was a scant occasion that Mara Jade was so openly enthusiastic about something… even rarer that it was displayed publicly. And when her eyes lit up upon seeing a certain flavor, Luke felt his heart swell at seeing her so happy.

_And over so simple a thing. _He admitted.

Mara ordered her flavor, and when the attendant finished her order, he turned to Luke. It took Mara elbowing him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Hm? Oh!" Luke blushed slightly, hurriedly scanning the flavor cards. "I don't know…"

It was Mara's turn to observe, and she couldn't help but poke fun at her Farmboy's flustered attempts to pick his dessert.

"You know, Luke, it might dry up before you pick at this rate."

He shot her a dirty look, but softened the unspoken rebuke with a wink. "I guess I'll try the dark chocolate, please."

The clerk dished up Luke's treat, and after paying, the Skywalkers retreated to a small booth at the back of the shop. A few stares followed them, no doubt wondering what such a famous couple was doing in such a 'low-level' restaurant. Luke was grateful that this particular booth sat at an angle to partially hide its occupants from the other patrons.

But they ignored their onlookers, and sat together at their chosen table. Luke rested for a moment, staring at the brown frozen cream. He had a crazy notion of what it would be like to have had this stuff on Tatooine.

_Yeah, right_ Luke thought with a snort. _This stuff would be melted before you left the building. _

Mara glanced up from her treat, frowning at his snort. He noticed her scrutiny and chuckled.

"I was just imagining having this on Tatooine. I don't suppose it would work out quite as well."

Mara's face lit up as she caught his meaning. "You could be the first. You would probably make good money if you could find a way to get frozen cream to Tatooine." She leaned forward conspiratorially. "You might even be able to retire as Jedi Master early!"

Luke laughed with her, finally tasting his treat. He was halfway through his when he realized Mara was almost finished with her own dessert.

"What flavor did you get?" He asked, a thought forming in his mind.

She glanced up from her dish. "Fireberry. I used to sneak down here from time to time when I served Palpatine. I'd treat myself after a mission well-done."

He didn't point out her wistful tone, knowing that she was remembering one of the few good memories of her past. Instead, he took advantage of her distracted state to swipe some of her cream.

Or tried to.

Mara pounced on the encroaching spoon like a vornskr to a rival, slapping it away forcefully.

"Back!" She ordered, placing a protective hand over her bowl.

Luke chuckled, and moved his foot beneath the table. Bringing his booted limb to her leg, he stroked her leg as softly and invitingly as he could. She glared for a moment, and then relented a little as she relaxed into his soothing touch.

Eventually, as Luke had hoped, her hand slackened above her bowl, and he snuck his spoon back toward her dish as her eyes closed. As soon as his spoon touched the dish it clanked slightly, and her eyes flew open.

She swatted at the utensil more forcefully this time, and Luke parried her blow with his own spoon. He traded a few more jabs, thrusts, and parries with Mara's chosen weapon before he spotted a wayward spoon on a nearby table.

Using the Force, Luke called it to his free hand, and suddenly it was two to one odds.

"Ah!" Mara shrieked quietly. "No fair!"

Luke grinned evilly, and sent his new weapon into battle while he used his original utensil to sneak past Mara's defenses. Laughter bubbled from their booth as the pair battled for a taste of fireberry frozen cream.

"No!" Mara declared, using her free hand to move the treat out of Luke's current trajectory.

He grimaced, but was determined to get a taste. Luke's attention wavered, and Mara turned the tables. Using his own tactics against him, she waited for him to become distracted, and rapped his knuckles.

"Ow!" Luke complained with a shaky laugh.

He shook his hand, as if that could relieve the stinging sensation. He offered up his best hurt look, but Mara merely shrugged, a triumphant smirk on her beautiful face.

"Don't try to take things that aren't yours." She jeered.

Luke tilted his head, a new plan forming.

_I will try that dessert of hers…_

"You're right." Luke acquiesced.

_Time to switch tactics. _He added to himself.

Luke scooted forward slightly, Mara eyeing him warily. Her hand stayed near the bowl of frozen cream, determined to protect the remainder of her spoils.

Luke adopted a sweet smile, and batted his eyes at her.

"Dearest, may I please try some of yours?"

She squinted suspiciously, but shook her head. "No. Eat you own."

"But yours looks so much better!" He insisted.

"Sorry, Farmboy."

Luke leaned further over the table and pushed his lip out in a pout. "Please…?" He drawled.

Mara narrowed her eyes in mock-anger. But her lip began to tremble against her will, and suddenly she burst out laughing, clutching her sides. Luke laughed with her, recognizing the cheerful absurdity of the situation, but not caring in the slightest what others might think.

He snuck around the table to sit beside his wife, who had her back to the restaurant, and where they would have a little more privacy. She finally noticed his move, and abruptly stopped laughing, but the mirth still shown in her eyes.

She put a hand to his chest as he leaned determinedly forward, and hastily finished her last bites. Luke pretended to be hurt, which only caused her to laugh a bit more.

Her head turned to him slightly, and he saw the sweet, sticky shimmer of the residual treat on Mara's mouth. On sudden impulse, he snaked his hand to the back of her head, and captured her lips with his.

She froze, shocked, but leaned into him. Luke ran his tongue across her lips, but when she parted them to let him in, he pulled away. With a triumphant smile, he sat back. She looked at him in confusion.

"What…"

"Looks like I got to taste it after all." Luke beamed.

At this realization, she swung playfully at him, and he ducked, laughing. It was then that they realized that every other patron in the place was staring wide-eyed at them. Sharing a chagrined look, they finished Luke's dessert in silent companionship.

Luke watched his wife finish the final bite, and a smirk played upon his lips. Without a word, he went back to the counter and ordered another fireberry cream to go.

Mara joined him as the clerk handed him the item, and she offered a confused look.

"What's that for?" She asked as he steered her from the restaurant.

"Well, I have a few ideas about how we can taste test a bit more of this yummy fireberry cream." Luke replied.

He sent her a mental image of what he had in mind, and she gasped, blushing as passerby's glanced at them.

"Luke!" She whispered, swatting him on the arm.

"What?" he asked in his best Han Solo impersonation.

"Not in public!" She insisted, face still a bit red, but he could feel her anticipation of their return to the apartment.

"It's not like anyone can read our thoughts, Mara." He reminded her, though he too, was tinged slightly red in the cheeks.

Mara glanced at the treat in his hand as they entered the turbolift that would take them to their floor. She grinned maliciously, and sent him her own image.

It was his turn to gasp, but instead of embarrassment, Luke moved closer and captured her lips again. She brought her arms up and around his neck. They almost missed getting off the turbolift, but managed to catch the door just before it closed again.

Hurrying to their door in anticipation, the Skywalkers spent the remainder of the evening taste-testing fireberry frozen cream.


	3. Threading the Needle

**Threading the Needle****:**

**.**

**.**

Luke stood with his wife at the edge of the sunken pit that used to be home to the Lars family… and him. He closed his eyes as memories flooded him, and in his mind's eye he saw a little blond haired, blue-eyed boy running around with a model X-Wing in his grasp.

_Pew Pew!_

_Cut to the left! Incoming TIE's!_

_Copy Rogue Leader!_

_I got 'em!_

Luke smiled wistfully, and turned to enter the homestead. No one had claimed the property, though Luke wondered if people were afraid of the horror that had occurred all those years ago, or if it was out of respect to the family who'd lived there.

Black marks and burn holes littered the walls to either side, and Luke brushed them with his fingers as he descended. He reached the kitchen and again paused, remembering the many times he'd walked by as Aunt Beru cooked.

Luke's stomach rumbled in agreement as memories of her delicious cooking wafted across his mind. Sighing softly, Luke finally made it to his bedroom. It had been burned with the rest of the place, but Luke wondered if it had been completely ransacked by Jawas and Tusken Raiders.

Luke moved through the room, opening the ruined drawers of his old dresser. As he'd expected, everything was either ash, or destroyed by the nomadic peoples of Tatooine. Mara watched him quietly from the doorway, allowing him time to reminisce.

He moved to the bed, gazing at it. On sudden impulse, and from a memory long buried, Luke lifted the mattress, gazing at the underside. Barely noticeable on the underside was a tear, one he'd been careful to hide from his aunt and uncle.

Luke dug his hand into the guts of the mattress and it took a moment, but his fingers finally found a cold metal object. Grasping it carefully, Luke fished it out, and set the mattress back down. Mara finally joined him, her curiosity piqued.

"What is that?" She asked.

In her husband's grasp was a tiny replica of a Nabooian skiff. Its sleek contours and obvious royal intentions spoke of not only power and grace, but peace. Luke cradled the object like it was the rarest of precious stones, gazing at it almost reverently.

"When I was six, this ship was given to me by a man I met in Mos Eisley. I was there with my Aunt, we were shopping for food. I got separated from her, and a man found me wandering the streets. I was terrified when I realized how late it was and I feared that Beru had left without me." He shifted to sit on the floor.

"I was frantic, and it was getting darker by the minute. Finally, when I rounded a blind corner, I ran straight into the pilot. I never did learn his name. He was angry at first, but after I helped him gather the things he'd dropped, I stood there shaking. He saw my fear and after a moment asked what was wrong.

"I told him I'd lost Beru, and he smiled sympathetically. He took me to his ship so he could deposit his supplies, and when he returned to help me find Beru, he produced this toy. I stared in wonder at it, and for reasons I didn't understand until much later, I felt drawn to this ship."

Luke smiled longingly. "This is a replica of my mother's skiff from her time as Queen on Naboo. I didn't know that then, of course, but I kept it with me because I was so drawn to it. Eventually we found Beru, who was just as frantic as I had been. I never showed her my ship, for fear she'd tell Owen. I was certain he would take it from me, so I hid it in my mattress."

Luke leaned against Mara, who'd joined him on the floor. She kissed his head, placing her hand against his, and closing his fingers around the trinket.

"Then you should keep it." Mara murmured.

Luke smiled, grateful for her support, and pocketed it. Then he suddenly grinned.

"Come on."

Tugging her up with him, he led her to the garage. Luke knew it would be ransacked, but he was surprised to see that his skyhopper was still somewhat intact. Jawas had gutted the systems, but the shell of the craft remained, and Luke ran a loving hand along the ancient-looking hull.

"This baby was my only true source of freedom while I was growing up. I saved for so long to buy her, and even then Uncle Owen was wary of it; but I was old enough to pilot by then. I never told him where I really went in it, of course." He grimaced. "Owen would have killed me for sure if he knew I was racing in Beggar's Canyon. Or worse, he would have taken my Skyhopper."

Mara grinned. Of course Luke would see his ship being taken away as a fate worse than death. He'd had nothing else it seemed, while living on Tatooine.

"I miss racing through the canyon." Luke murmured, turning to Mara.

Mara bit her lip, and then took his hand. "So let's go have some fun."

Luke tilted his head, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I'll bet there are rental craft we could find." Mara explained. "Let's take a run through the canyon."

Despite his years of being a Jedi, Luke's eyes lit up at what she was proposing. "Would you really like that?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise." Mara said mildly.

Luke grinned, and practically dragged her topside. They flew to Mos Eisley, where they indeed found a shop renting speeders and other craft. Luke's eyes danced when he alighted upon a Skyhopper much like the one from his youth.

Mara marveled at his temporary abandonment of his Jedi duties for a chance to relive his teenage thrill. She knew that as soon as they left Tatooine, Luke would revert to his normal serene disposition. But she delved eagerly into such a rare glimpse of Luke's Farmboy nature, and the impatient, yet earnest youth he used to be.

Luke paid the rental fee, and the dealer fueled their craft. Minutes later, they were flying across the desert sands. Luke's anticipation grew when the southern end of the canyon came into view.

Mara sat back, allowing him to pilot, and eager to see just what he had planned. A sliver of trepidation wormed its way into her calm, warning her that this canyon was dangerous. But Mara trusted her husband: he knew Beggar's Canyon like the back of his hand.

But it was a little nagging thought at the rear of Luke's mind that caught her attention. Once she picked up on it, she grimaced; unsure she wanted to relive _that_ particular piece of his youth.

Luke glanced over to where she sat, raising a questioning eyebrow. He didn't need to ask, she saw quite clearly what he wanted from her.

"I'm ready when you are." Mara assured him.

He grinned and returned his attention fore, where the mouth of the canyon, or the Notch as the locals called it, shrunk to engulf them. Mara watched the walls of the canyon speed by at breakneck speeds, feeling a burst of elation from the man in the pilot's chair.

Mara sat stiffly for a moment, not used to the tight and twisting confines of the canyon. But gradually she relaxed, feeding off of Luke's enthusiasm. Soon she was grinning as widely as her husband, though when she glanced his way, his face was formed into a mask of concentration.

Mara returned her attention to the world outside, and blanched slightly at the sight of the wicked-looking caverns speedily coming upon them.

"Luke…" Mara said tentatively, glancing at him.

"Do you want me to pull out?" He asked her seriously, and without any ire.

She only had seconds to decide, she knew, but she also trusted her husband. He would never take her through here unless he knew he could do it. If it were only him, he'd go in a heartbeat, Mara knew. But he would never risk the safety of his family without absolute dire need.

"No, go ahead. This should be interesting." She replied.

Luke nodded once, and Mara checked to make sure her straps were securely fastened. And not a moment too soon, because Luke dove into the caverns, weaving expertly through the tight rock formations.

As hundreds of tons of hardened rock towers whizzed past them, Mara found herself enjoying the thrill of the danger. She even let out a short chuckle, but tried not to distract Luke, for one slip up and they would be nothing but a smear on the walls of this canyon.

"Hold on!" Luke warned. "Diablo's Cut is next!"

Mara nodded, swallowing in nervous anticipation. Diablo's Cut was a difficult and multi-layered turn… enough to make a veteran pilot think twice. According to Rogue Squadron and Han Solo, Luke was one of the few people to successfully make the turn.

As it came up, Mara craned her neck to see exactly where the path led, but she couldn't make it out. Luke waited until the last possible second before he hit the brakes for the barest of moments, just enough to keep them from caroming into the wall before he sling-shot them into the next part of Beggar's Canyon. They entered a long, narrow tunnel, and Mara felt Luke stretch out to the Force for guidance.

"You've been in here before, right?" She queried.

"Yes, but Sand People like to use this as an ambush point." Luke replied.

"Ah."

Blinding light greeted them as they emerged unscathed from the tunnel. Mara saw the terrain widen enough to allow for two T-16 Skyhoppers to fly abreast. But it was the tall, 18.2 meter stone edifice that drew not only Mara's attention, but Luke's.

"Well, it's about time you brought a girlfriend with you to thread the needle." Mara quipped, earning herself a twinkling smile from Luke.

"Nah! Only the most special woman in my life get's that honor." He shot back good-naturedly.

"I'm honored." Mara smirked.

Luke brought the Skyhopper level with the Stone Needle. Just as it looked ready to tear the two side wings off the craft, Luke tilted the ship and slid through without a scratch. He whooped loudly, pounding the air with a fist.

"Ha! Best thread ever!" Luke crowed with delight.

Mara shot him an alarmed glare, which he studiously ignored as they approached the final leg of the canyon: Main Avenue and Dead Man's Turn.

To Mara's relief, this section of the landmark was much smoother and more relaxed, Luke taking the turns almost leisurely. But as the last turn came up he accelerated, his hands steady on the controls of their rented craft.

Mara allowed a surge of thrill to sweep through her as Luke finally navigated the dangerous 120 degree turn. The craft veered almost completely into the wall, but Luke managed to bring them around just in time. At last their little craft burst forth from the canyon like a torpedo from its launch tube.

Luke blew out a breath, laughing with his release of tension, and decelerated. After a moment, he brought them back around to the edge of the Canyon, and stopped where they could see it in all its glory.

Tatoo I and Tatoo II were now beginning their final decent, painting the canyon in an array of vibrant colors.

"It's gorgeous!" Mara breathed.

Luke took her hand, planting a firm kiss on her knuckles.

"Nothing's more breathtaking than you, My Love."

Mara smiled, leaning over to place a tender kiss on his lips. He brought his hand to her face when they parted.

"Thank you for this." He said softly. "I needed it."

She watched her husband from the corner of her eye as he let go of his youthful desires along with the ever-fading light of day. And with it came a strange sadness, which he tried to hide.

"Oh, no you don't." Mara chided mildly. "After neglecting to tell me you never threaded the needle without damaging your ship, you owe me one."

He grimaced at that. "Right, sorry about that one…"

"Just tell me what's wrong."

Luke sighed. "Sometimes I miss this simpler life. I didn't carry the immense burden of being the sole Jedi, or the weight of so many deaths on my conscience. I didn't know it then, but I had a good life." He offered a small smile. "I understand now how Uncle Owen could be content with life on the farm. It came with few dangers, and you were almost assured a life of hard work. Not the worst lot to be thrown in life."

Mara nodded in understanding. "Yes. But had you stayed here, racing Skyhoppers, the galaxy would be a far different place. And we would never have met."

Luke looked into her eyes then, and smiled again. But not just any smile, this was her smile, the one he reserved for her alone.

"And for that reason alone, everything else was worth it." He said earnestly.


End file.
